Jasper's POV
by finger cracker
Summary: One-shot. it's set when Edward discovers he can hear Nessie's thoughts when Bella's pregnant. Jasper's POV. MUCH BETTER THEN YOU THINK! during BD. R&R plz!


**Hey guys! I know you some of you may be angry at me for not updating my other stories, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration during the night, so I really hope you'll like it. It's also my first attempt at a one-shot so it would be really nice if you guys reviewed and tell me if it was good or not =D **

_**IMPORTANT!!!! Must Read!!:**_** this is set during Breaking Dawn at the end of chapter 16 (when Edward discovers he can hear Nessie in Bella's stomach. **

**Jasper POV**

Anxiety. Pain. More anxiety. More pain. They came in waves towards me. I tried to ignore the, the best I could, but they were too strong for that, and it was driving me mad. I put my head in my hands as I tried not to scream out from this torture. Even though they were a floor below me, they were as if I were standing beside the person creating these emotions. I turned my head around to look at my butterfly, in the same position as I was, but for a different reason. The headaches caused by the being Bella was carrying were affecting her visions and her usual constant happiness. I kept on staring at her for a few minutes, until her head jerked up.

"The mutt is here" Alice said before running downstairs at vampire speed. I sighed very softly as new emotions started drifting my way: Annoyance (Rosalie). Stubbornness (Jacob).

There was talking downstairs, but I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. Probably talking about Bella's new bone fracture. What's new about that anyways? Anger came rolling down from probably Edward. My fists clenched as my teeth stated to grind.

"Edward is going to end up ripping Rosalie into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him" I heard the love of my life say from downstairs.

"Of course I will" I heard Emmett mumble from his room, too low for the others to hear. He lost his boomingness too throughout these past few days, or were they weeks?

Bella and Edward started to go down the stairs after the x-ray she just had. They think she broke her pelvis this time. She also started to drink blood for the thing she was carrying. The thought of that donated blood she used to have in a small cup made my throat burst into flames, and it hurt, a lot.

I hadn't hunted in the last two weeks and started to feel the urgent need to do so soon. Carlisle, who was accompanying Edward and Bella down the steps, started to talk about hunting.

"… Alice, Esmee, Jasper and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-"

"Not a chance" Rosalie hissed, stubbornness and determination rolling off her. "Emmett can go with you now"

"You should hunt" Carlisle's calmness was the only thing now keeping me from loosing control over my supposedly calm façade.

"I'll hunt if _he_ does" she growled, she must've been talking about Edward. Carlisle sighed, and Emmett (who was probably listening to the conversation too) and I took that as our cue to leave. We both ran downstairs to hunt with the others. We were to the glass door leading to outside in seconds. Alice was by my side too. I gently took her hand in mine and looked straight into her black thirsty eyes. I felt some love meaning from her towards me. I loved her so much and always will, even through difficult family times. We went outside that way, hand in hand, eye in eye, and walked slowly (even for a human) towards the forest. Suddenly, I jerked to a stop as I payed more attention to the emotions meaning from the house. Surprise. Love. Happiness. Anger. Adoration. Devotion. Loneliness. I started backing away from the forest and turn back to the house. Since I didn't want to end these emotions brutally by walking through the door, I decided to look through a window. Edward had his two hands to Bella's enormous stomach. His face glowed in awe.

"He's_ happy_" he said in an incredulous voice. All of a sudden, I knew that he was talking about the baby, that he could hear the baby's thoughts and that Bella would survive this. If I concentrated well enough, I could feel the baby's feelings: Happiness. Adoration. He or she loved Bella and Edward. It made me feel all weird inside. I hadn't felt anything this strong since they came back from the honeymoon. Though there were other emotions meaning from the dog. He felt betrayed for some reason. I didn't pay much attention to him and made sure to have a refill of all this joy. I felt a light hand on mine. I turned around to see a smiling Alice, my butterfly. I bent down to kiss her, loads of love flowing off me in waves. She must've felt that because she smiled under the kiss. WE pulled apart afterwards and walked hand in hand towards our meal, much more happier then earlier

**Hate it? Love it? I personally think the end is a little bit fluffier then I thought it would be, but oh well…! If you guys want to know the exact pages of this one-shot in Breaking Dawn, they were from page 321 to 327. Just so you'd know… Please tell me if I captured well Jasper's character! Because I may do some things in his POV in my other story(ies) R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
